Fentanyl, a new synthetic opiate with a potency that is 50 times that of morphine, is presently being investigated in cardiopulmonary bypass patients for its anesthetic properties. We have designed an initial clinical study to evaluate the influence of hypothermia and non-pulsatile perfusion on fentanyl disposition. Attempts will be made to correlate fentanyl levels at reinstitution of coronary perfusion with clinical responses. Following the drug administration, serial blood samples were collected throughout the cardiopulmonary bypass procedure. Quantitation of fentanyl will be done using a gas chromatographic method that employs N-P detector. We have clinically tested 7 patients by now and are proceeding with analyis.